<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] A Letter from the Hero of Ferelden by KeeperofSeeds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810535">[podfic] A Letter from the Hero of Ferelden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds'>KeeperofSeeds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Out Of The Auditary podfics [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Codex Entries (Dragon Age), During Canon, Elves, Epistolary, Gen, Grey Warden Alistair (Dragon Age), Letters, Minor Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, The Calling (Dragon Age), War Table Operation: Contact the Hero of Ferelden (Dragon Age), Warden Tabris (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>There's a couple variations of this letter you can get based on your Inquisitor and background/choices during DAO. This one is from my Warden Tabris (who romanced Alistair, and they both remained Wardens) to Inquisitor Lavellan</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Tabris &amp; Female Lavellan (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Out Of The Auditary podfics [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Out Of The Auditary 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] A Letter from the Hero of Ferelden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/769572">A Letter from the Hero of Ferelden</a> by DAI writers.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
<strong>Download</strong>: <a href="https://dl.dropbox.com/s/kr0lehrcojic0z1/DAI%20codex%20letter%20from%20the%20HOF%20Tabris%20to%20Lavellan.mp3?dl=0">MP3</a> (908 KBs)</p><p>Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.</p><p><strong>Length</strong>: 00:01:30</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's a couple variations of this letter you can get based on your Inquisitor and background/choices during DAO. This one is from my Warden Tabris (who romanced Alistair, and they both remained Wardens) to Inquisitor Lavellan</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>